Playing the Heart
by ballerinadoll9
Summary: Nessie Cullen is sad when Jake must visit a very sick Billy across the country. Then she meets an adorable boy who turns her life upside down. Now Nessie questions fate and the mysteries of imprinting and love as she makes the biggest choice of her life
1. 1: Goodbye, My Lover, Or So I Wish

Preface

I'd always thought fate and destiny played a role in everything, especially when it came to my life. Everything happened for a reason and my life was planned out perfectly from the moment I was born, with a ready made family to surround myself with.

But what if you made one choice to turn all of that upside down? What if one wrong turn set you in a completely different direction and you ended up somewhere else? Was it possible to throw fate away?

What if you had to make a decision between two people? To hurt one person in order to save everyone else you cared about from heartache?

What if that one person was someone you loved? Could you sacrifice them for your family?

For fate?

* * *

Chapter 1

Stanley, New Hampshire  
Cullen House, Nessie's Room  
Thursday, October 22  
7:03 AM

I woke up to the sound of laughter two floors below me. I groaned and rolled over, checking the alarm clock that had failed to go off once again. "Crap," I muttered, pulling the outfit Aunt Alice had laid out over my head and sprinting down the stairs.

"Why didn't anyone bother to wake me up?" I said in a panic, pulling on the flats I'd opted for over the heels, at which Aunt Alice frowned.

"Sorry, Nessie, I thought you'd want to sleep in today," Dad said from his seat on the couch, where he and Uncle Jasper were playing chess. No one but Mom dared to play against Dad in any game because he could read minds, so to speak, and anticipated their every move. I'd only beat him a few times myself, and I was sure it was because he'd let me win.

"Why would I want to sleep in?" I asked in a frenzy.

"Don't you remember? Jake's leaving tomorrow." Mom said. "We figured you'd want to spend the day with him."

I frowned. Jacob Black, a good friend of the family and shape shifter, was going back to La Push, Washington to see his father, Billy, who was very sick. To us, a few days apart would be horrible, but he promised to call every day. To me, he was more than just a friend. He'd imprinted on me, which pretty much meant we were made for each other, like soul mates, in a weird way. Our relationship hadn't really developed to the point beyond friendship yet, though it was well on its way.

"Oh. I _did_ forget." I sighed and sat next to Dad, watching as Uncle Jasper frowned, contemplating his options-not that there were many left. He finally moved one of his rooks, to which Dad responded with a simple movement of a pawn.

"Checkmate."

Uncle Jasper shook his head. "Bella, come over here and play Edward so that smug look of his will disappear." Mom was the only person whose mind Dad couldn't read-or, rather, hear-and the only person able to beat him at anything fairly.

"Where's Aunt Rose?" I asked. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett traveled around the globe but were visiting us for the week, which was always pleasant.

"They went hunting earlier this morning," Mom answered distractedly, pondering her first move.

I was going to ask about Jacob when I heard the familiar sound of his footsteps come through the doorway.

"Anybody here?" he called. I jumped up and ran to him, ignoring all the smirks and knowing smiles.

"Let's go to the movies," I said after hugging him. "According to every sitcom ever made, you can't really play hooky if it doesn't somehow involve the movies or meeting a celebrity, and since there's none of the latter in town, we'll have to settle for the first." Jacob laughed.

"You're very energetic, considering the time. I thought you hated coffee."

"I didn't have any coffee. I just want to make the most of today, that's all."

"Are any theaters even open this early?" My look of excitement faded to one of disappointment, which was quickly replaced by a mischievous smile.

"They will be by the time we get to New York." We currently lived in New Hampshire, and if we ran, we could get there within a few hours. I ran back to the living room, decorated with all white, and grabbed my purse. "We're going to New York, I'll call you when I get there, bye, love you!" I said in one breath before anyone could stop me.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Uncle Jasper shouted.

"Ready?" I asked Jacob. He shook his head.

"You're insane." I smiled.

"And you love it."

* * *

"No way, my elk was totally bigger!" I argued against Jacob after our late night hunt.

"You wish," he said. "It may have been taller, but mine was fatter."

"Not fat enough to make a difference," I protested. "So this is it then. Our last hunt for a long time."

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Jacob said. "It'll only be a few weeks at most."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. "A few _weeks_?"

"It probably won't take that long, trust me," he said. I suddenly felt sad, realizing for the first time that Jacob really was leaving me for an extended period of time for the first time-and hopefully the last.

"I'll miss you," I said quietly. We stood silently for a few moments just staring at each other. I stepped forward and grabbed both of his hands. "Tell Charlie hello for me. And don't forget to call."

"Every day," he said with a smile. "I'll miss you too." We looked into each others eyes, a purely cliched moment, waiting for something, anything, to happen, hands still intertwined. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

"Jacob..." I started, cut off by Uncle Emmett.

"Nessie, are you out here? Oh. Sorry," he said when he saw us, realized he had interrupted something. Aunt Rose stood behind him, with a slight smile on her face at the sight of us. I immediately pulled my hands away and stepped back.

"Your mother sent us looking for you," Aunt Rose said, making sure she wasn't the one to get blamed.

"Oh, okay. We were just heading for the house," I spewed nervously.

"We'll meet you there," Aunt Rose said, dragging Emmett back by the arm (he and the rest of the males in my family, Jacob included, were overly protective of me, even against each other).

I glanced at Jacob, who had been looking at the ground during the whole exchange. I could tell I was blushing from the heat in my face. "Um...we should probably get back." He nodded and we walked back, silent the entire trip.

"So...I know you said you'll call, but if you end up staying there for more than a week, then send a postcard, because it will officially be a vacation." He nodded.

"Of course. Not that there's anything worth putting on a postcard there. But if I find anything, I'll take a picture and write on the back of it. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." I smiled and led the way through the glass doors on the far wall of the living room. The house was built very similarly to our old house in Forks, where I'd been born and raised, with a few additional rooms for me, Momma, and even one for Jacob, in case he ever felt like staying over.

"Are you leaving already?" Mom asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I have an early flight, and I still have to pack."

She frowned and hugged him goodbye. "Take care. And say hi to Charlie...and anyone else who asks about us."

"Sure. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, either." Aunt Alice hugged him as well, but the rest of the family just wished him a good trip (Uncle Emmett rather coldly). Mom walked him out, where they talked each others ears off, as they so often did.

Aunt Rose shook her head at me. "What?" I said defensively.

"Nothing," she said with a giggle. I scowled at her. Dad head snapped up at Uncle Emmett.

"_What_?"

"She's too young for all of that, don't you think?" he asked Dad.

"Yeah, but I'm her father, I'm supposed to think that. You should be the unbiased uncle." He turned to me. "So...are you and Jacob..."

I blushed. "No!" I said quickly. "No. We're not, like, together, or anything. We're just friends." Everyone gave me a skeptical look. "Geez," I said, stomping up to my room, ignoring everyone's laughter.

* * *

A/N: I've been cranking out stories left and right. Okay, not really, but this is the second new story in a very short period of time. By the way, I'm almost done with chapter 2 of the Salem story, if you were wondering. Sadly Gossip Girl (Harry Potter edition) is being neglected for lack of inspiration. You'd think it wouldn't be that way since the season premiere...

But I've been wanting to do this since BD came out, and I already have three full chapters written, with the fourth almost halfway done. I really like this story and I haven't been so enthusiastic about one for a long time.

So reviews would be appreciated, and remember: more characters and a plot in the next few chapters! It'll get better, I promise. Until then, I'd love to hear from you! Opinions are always welcome, good or bad. (Btw, I wasn't sure where to stick the preface since it was so short...and crappy. So should I leave it or split it from chapter 1?)

Until next week,  
ballerinadoll9


	2. 2: Big City Boy

A/N: Okay, so I _was_ going to make it Thursdays, but I guess the updates will be coming on Wednesdays. That seems like a decent day. So yeah.

Chapter two. Woot woot! Do you guys like the thing I have at the beginning with the place, date, time, etc. or should I get rid of it? Let me know. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Big City Boy

Stanley, New Jersey  
Stanley High School, Cafeteria  
Friday, October 19  
12:37 P.M.

"Oooo, not bad."

"Which one?"

"On the far left. Our left, his right. Other side of the table."

"Eric Jennins?"

"No, I said _other_ side of the table."

"I didn't know what side you were talking about."

Carrie Lowe, my best friend at this school, rolled her gray eyes and turned me around. We were currently in the cafeteria during lunch. According to Mom, this school, as well as the town, was very much like Forks. Everyone knew everyone else's business and the business of the month came in the form of a new student, straight out of New York City. I glanced at the table but could only catch a glimpse of the top of his head-spiky brown hair.

"Did you see him?"

"Not really," I said. "Everyone was in the way."

Carrie shook her head, then looked hopeful. "Quick, he just got up, look-"

"I will _not_ look," I said.

"But he's over-"

"He's not an animal at the zoo," I said. I had never been to the zoo because firstly, no one goes to the zoo when it rains, and that would be the only time my family could go; and secondly, because the temptation to tackle one of them would be too great; but I did know what people do at the zoo.

"Yeah, but you could look at him without anyone noticing. It would be like you just looked up and he happened to be there."

"Give it a rest, Carrie," Helena, our other friend, chimed in. "She doesn't want to look, so she's not going to look." Carrie scowled. "How are you holding up, by the way?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, didn't Jacob go on his long distance trip today?" I blushed slightly. Carrie and Helena didn't know all the details about my family. All they knew (what I had told them) was that Jasper and Dad were brothers; Alice and Mom were their wives. They also 'knew' that Carlisle and Emmett were also their brothers who lived out of state with_ their _wives, me being the only child of the next generation. Jacob was a friend of the family who was living with us while he attended Dartmouth. They knew all about our relationship, how we were close friends and how romance would either last forever or split us apart for good. Of course, I knew which one it would be, but they were still hanging in suspense.

"Oh, that. I'm fine." I smiled and took a bite of my burger (most human food was unappealing to me, but burgers were one of a few exceptions, especially with a side of fries).

Carrie and Helena exchanged worried glances. "Are you sure?" Carrie asked. "You spent all of trig doodling-you never doodle."

"And when Mr. Wyatt asked you a question in chemistry, you didn't even hear him. You're always the first one to answer."

I rolled my eyes. "Good lord, you guys, it's only going to be a few weeks." Their eyes bulged. "He said he'd call every day. And if he's there more than a week, he's sending a postcard." There was a moment of silence as they stared at me. "I almost kissed him last night." Helena's blue eyes widened again and Carrie squealed quietly.

"You _what_?"

"Almost," I said. "It's not a done deal. We're still just friends as of now."

"Of all the times for him to travel cross-country," Helena commented.

"Tell me about it," I muttered. The bell rang, sounding the end of lunch, and giving me five minutes to get to fourth period. Helena and I left Carrie and headed for mythology, my favorite class. I knew most of the myths inside and out as it was, but it was always fun to laugh at the crazy stories invented about creatures like us (the Cullens and our kind) and Jacob.

"Oh, poor Carrie," Helena said and nudged me as she furtively nodded at the new kid, sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by admirers. I wondered if he was exaggerated the big apple for all the small town folk, making himself seem like a bigger deal than he was.

"Poor Carrie? Poor us. This'll be worth a few rounds of twenty questions." The new kid glanced up and his eyes caught mine. They were a lighter shade of brown than my own. I smiled warmly and took my seat. Helena nudged me.

"He's staring at you." I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and sure enough, his eyes were locked on me while he talked to his new friends. I smiled to myself and turned back to her.

"Too bad I'm taken."

"Yes, what a shame," Helena said dryly. "I'm sure Carrie will see it that way too." I smiled again.

"She'll be all over him, won't she?"

"Poor guy doesn't have a chance."

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seat. Mr. Tyler was the type of teacher who always walked in just as the bell was ringing and expected everyone else to be prepared-unlike him. That's why it was good he taught myths; we were usually consumed by some project that didn't require him to be prepared, just to listen to us talk and act like he cared what happened to us when we became tax-paying members of society. The new kid was left the empty seat next to mine.

"According to my list, we have a new student," Mr. Tyler said without looking up from his grade book, taking a sip of coffee. He looked up suddenly. "Well, don't be shy, which of you is it?"

The boy raised his hand. "That would be me, sir."

Mr. Tyler consulted his list again. "Mr...Charles? Brandon Charles?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, welcome, Mr. Brandon Charles." He threw his book onto his desk, where it landed with a thud, and, rather than sitting back in his chair, retrieved the overhead projector from the back of the room.

"Great," Eric mumbled. "We actually have to read today." Several other students groaned.

"So is it Brandon or Charles?" Helena asked the new kid.

"Brandon," he said with a smile. Helena extended her hand and introduced herself.

"This is Nessie by the way." I scowled. I hated to be introduced by my nickname because most people assumed my name was Vanessa, something I had detested even more ever since the home ec. teacher went on maternity leave and left the sub nothing but reruns of the Cosby Show. It was actually only then that I realized most people didn't know my real name, or at least didn't remember it.

"Nessie. Is that short for something?"

"Renesmee," I answered promptly, before anyone could interject with the horrid v-word. "It's a combination of my grandmothers' names, Renee and Esme."

"Renesmee. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," I answered with a hint a pride and flipped my notebook open, ready to take the notes I never needed.

"Today," Mr. Tyler said, wiping the screen clean of last lecture's scribbles, "we will start your term projects." The class groaned. "I have assigned each of you a partner and a myth, legend, or creature for which you will have to present every variation, characteristic, and origin you can find. If you took good notes, you won't need to do a lot of research." He pulled out a list. "After I read your names off, we'll go over the necessary for tomorrow's test." He began to read and Helena began to converse.

"So I heard you're from New York, Brandon."

"You heard right," he answered.

"What district were you in?"

"Well," he said, "my dad lived in Brooklyn, before we moved here, but during the week I lived with my mom on the Upper East side."

Helena raised her eyebrows. "Fancy."

"Yep. I went to a private school and everything. My mom tried to spoil me with her new husband's money, but it was harder to do with me being a guy, so she gave up and had a girl of her own."

"Aw, you have a little sister?" I asked. I'd always wanted siblings, but it was impossible for Mom to have another child, and adopting would be to risky, so I'd settled for Jacob and Uncle Emmett, the most childish of the Cullens. But Brandon grimaced slightly.

"She's a brat. Only three and she could make a grown man cry, but I'm sure she'd rather have the maids do it for her."

I giggled quietly. "That _is_ insane." He giggled back.

"Helena Murphy...Darren Schuman. The legend of Troy." Helena made a face.

"Great. Schuman's the last one I'd want to research the Trojan horse with." I stifled a laugh.

"Renesmee Cullen...I was going to stick you in a group of three, but I'll pair you with Mr. Charles. I don't know how much experience he's had with myths, and you've got the top grades in this class, so I'm sure you can teach him a thing or two."

Helena kicked my chair, no doubt in reference to Mr. Tyler's unfortunate choice of wording.

I nodded, but I felt slightly strange about pairing up with Brandon, who I had met five minutes ago, on a term project. Even if he knew more than I did about our topic than I did, it was still a term project, which, to me, meant late hours hard at work, rehearsing our verbal presentation as well as writing the paper portion together.

Brandon, apparently, had no problem with this.

"And...you can cover vampires." I smiled.

"Perfect." Brandon raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"She's fascinated with that particular topic," Helena informed him. "Adores it, really, though I have no idea why. They're monstrous creatures."

"Not all of them," I said in a small but defensive voice.

The hour passed without anything actually happening. I already had the notes we were going over and my mind was left to dwell on Jacob, which was probably a worse thing than I thought it was. I didn't notice the bell ring until Helena accidentally kicked my chair getting up.

"So we can work out a plan tomorrow, you know, decide how to approach the project and who's doing what, et cetera."

Brandon nodded. "Sure. But do you have any idea where the Spanish room is? I'm heading there next and-"

"Oh, it's right down the hall, next to the chem lab." I pointed it out.

He smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. Nice to meet you, by the way, Renesmee."

"Everyone just calls me Nessie," I told him.

"Well, I'm not everyone, am I?" he called over his shoulder. I shook my head and rolled my eyes toward the ceiling before heading to history, where Carrie informed me I was smiling like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments? Review or PM me! (Reviews make me very happy though and motivate me to write.)


	3. 3: The Flip Of A Coin

A/N: I will probably never, ever again update this quickly. Honestly, chapter four is still in the works (sorry) but I think this pay-as-you-go type philosophy works better for me when it comes to writing. But I'll definitely have it done in the next week. I actually outlined this story, so I'll know what I'm doing.

And I hate to beg, but honestly, guys...21 hits for the last chapter and 2 reviews? I don't want to sound annoying or anything, but it really, really motivates me to write when I know how much you like it! And if you don't like it, tell me so I can make it better. You have a say! It's almost like a democracy (_almost_). But that's all I wanted to say.

Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Oops, I always forget these. I don't own Twilight. I don't own Brandon either; in my head, I imagine that he looks like an actor from my favorite soap opera. Sad, right? I'll answer for you: it is.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Flip Of A Coin

Stanley, New Jersey  
Cullen House, Nessie's Bedroom  
Friday, October 23  
9:24 PM

"Nessie, it's for you," Alice's voice yelled over the booming music from my stereo.

"What are you-" The phone rang about five seconds later. I smiled and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey." I could practically hear Jake's smile through the phone.

"Hey," I echoed. My own smile stretched ear to ear. "How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"I'm fine and the flight was horrible. I think I'll just run from now on."

"Only if it's faster," I said. "I miss you already, and the sooner you get back to me, the better."

He chuckled. "It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours."

"I know," I said, somewhat whiny. "But-" The annoying beeping of the other line couldn't have picked a worse time. "Hold on a second. Hello?"

"OH my _God_!"

"Carrie, whatever it is, this is really not the time."

"Why didn't you tell me you got partnered with the new kid?"

I sighed impatiently. "It's really not a big deal. Now I have to go. Someone's on the other line."

"Oh. _Oh_."

There was a brief silence. "Okay, well if that's-"

"So there's nothing going on with you and Brandon?"

"No," I said. "No. I just met him."

"So is there still a chance-"

"You can have him, Carrie," I said, annoyed. "I really have to go."

"Oh, alright, alright." She tried to sound angry, but I could tell she was relieved. "Tell Jacob hi for me."

"I'd really rather not," I muttered and switched back to the other line. Jake had no idea who Carrie and Helena were or that they knew all about him, nearly as much as I did, and he never needed to. "Sorry about that," I mumbled. "Where were we?"

"Actually, I have to go," Jake said.

"What? No!"

"Rachel's kids have been begging me to play Uno with them all day. They only gave me five minutes of phone time and they're almost over." He sounded disappointed. "Sorry, Nessie. But we'll talk tomorrow. For hours, if you want."

I smiled. "Then I guess I can let it go."

"I'm glad. I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead and I felt a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." It was my mother, looking as radiant and ever, even in the blue jeans and cotton t-shirt Aunt Alice and I despised her wearing.

"I thought you and Jake would talk longer," she said. "It's already been a whole day since you last saw each other." I rolled my eyes. "How was you day?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Fine," I said. "There's this new kid at school, he's from New York City, and Carrie is, like, obsessed with him or something."

"Another victim falls prey to Carrie Lowe," she said shaking her head. "How tragic."

"Yeah, but I got partnered with him for my mythology final, and she called to make sure I wasn't interested in him, and by the time she hung up, Jake might as well not have called."

Mom frowned. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's not your fault," I said with a sigh. "But whatever. He'll call tomorrow, and everything will be fine. Right?"

"Right," she said, patting my knee to finish the bit we'd been doing since I was little. "And I know tomorrow's Saturday, but you should really get some sleep anyway. You've been up late all week."

"Is that all you wanted? You never just stop by to say hello anymore, do you?" Mom rolled her eyes. "It's true!"

"I never used to drop by just to say hello anyway," she insisted.

"Well, that makes it even worse."

She rolled her eyes and kissed my head before rising. "Like I said, you need sleep. And remember, I've got Jasper on my side."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Not that I'd need his influence to fall asleep. I _am_ tired."

Mom smiled. "Exactly my point. Good night, sweetie."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Renesmee? It's Brandon. Carrie gave me your number, by the way, before you freak out."

I sat up in a daze, surprised that it could be _that_ late and that I could still be _that_tired. I wasn't even sure I needed to know how Carrie had Brandon's number in the first place...or vice verse. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey. I was thinking, we should probably get working on that project. It's due next week, so the sooner, the better. Unless you're one of those people who do better rushed and under pressure."

"Oh," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, no, I definitely do better prepared. Um, yeah, whenever you want to work on it is fine with me. I'm free pretty much all weekend."

"Okay, great," he said, sounding relieved. "So how about now?"

"Now?" I asked, looking at the clock again. Any normal person would be up by two in the afternoon. But then again, I wasn't exactly normal...or a person. "Uh...sure. Why not. How about I meet you at the library. You know how to get there, right?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out," he said humorously. "I'll see ya in a few."

"Alright. Bye." I groaned and fell back over on the bed. "Moooom," I called. "Moooom!"

She appeared instantly. "Are you just getting up?"

"Yes. Help. I can't move. Way too tired." I heard her footsteps retreating. "You're leaving me? Now? In a time of crisis?! Hellllp! Mom, you of all people-" There was a splash of cold water on my head that made me jump up in a second. "Uncle Emmett! That was uncalled for," I shrieked, freezing.

"You wanted help," he said with a shrug (and a devilish smile). "Did you not?" I grumbled an unintelligible response on my way to the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, wet hair pulled back and clothed in khaki pants and a dark blue sweater, I was riding my bike to the library. "Crap, crap, crap," I said to myself. "I hope he doesn't think I blew him off." But when I arrived, he wasn't waiting outside, and after a thorough search of the interior, I discovered he hadn't made it yet either. It was another fifteen minutes before he rode up on his own bike-one even nicer than mine. And my bike was nice. Really, not being able to drive yet, bikes are to me what cars are to the rest of the family.

"Sorry," he said. "I took a wrong turn."

"In this town?" I asked with a laugh. "Please, there's, like, only one road. Who said anything about turns? Don't worry about it, though, I was late too."

"Oh, well then I'm not a complete failure," he joked. "So has this place got a set of encyclopedias, or just a few Harry Potter books." I punched him in the arm.

"Hey, only natives can insult the small town."

"Well, you're not a native either."

"But I've been here longer than you."

"Is that so?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," I told him, hands on my hips. "But, see, unlike _your_ hometown, you don't pick up things off the streets. You actually have to go _into_ the library to learn anything, as you probably could have guessed by the lack of evil-doers on the steps." I led the way into the tall brick building. We may have been a small town, but we did have a nice library.

"Nice library...for a small town," Brandon admitted once we got inside.

"I know. We're truly blessed. So much knowledge at our fingertips...Anyway, all the books we need are in that section-" I pointed for his benefit-"and the computers are over there. Magazines and newspapers, or any other article, is in the back, but you have to have someone authorized back there or something to look at them. So where should we start?"

"How about we split the work evenly," Brandon said. "But efficiently. One person goes on line, the other does books, or something."

"Fine," I said with a shrug. "But how do we decide who does what?"

He thought for a second. "Flip a coin?"

"Works for me. Tails does books, heads does computer." He flipped the coin and made a face. "Tails. I guess you have the computer."

I frowned. I liked the old fashioned way of doing research. "Oh. Would you have rather had the computer work?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," he admitted.

"I'll trade you. I hate doing research on computers."

"Oh," Brandon said, looking grateful. "Cool. Maybe we should have just done that first."

"Probably," I said with another shrug. And then we split to do our own parts of the project.

* * *

A/N: Do you wish I would talk to you less? Ha ha. Okay, next chapter coming within the week.


End file.
